A Not So Twisted Fate
by Jaqueline Hawksley
Summary: When an ensign Reinsha's first day on the bridge ends in her capture, the Enterprise and crew are left persuing the poor girl. But as time goes on, she begins to feel her captivity is not so forced. No ships here, OCOC. r&r plz, this is my first TNG fic!
1. Chapter 1

A Not So Twisted Fate

Chapter 1 – The Capture

"Captain, we can't take much more of this!" Commander Riker yelled over the hubbub of the bridge. It was just like him to concern others with pointless comments.

"Right, number one. Enseign Crusher, back us out at full impulse. Master Worf, shields to maximum!"

As Captain Jean-Luc Picard continued shouting orders, a volley of responses shot back at him, mostly consisting of "yes captain!" and "minor systems failing, captain!" and "orders, captain!"

A young enseign, Reinsha, cast a terrified look in her friend Wesley Crusher's direction. He was straight faced with his wits about him, calmly backing the ship out of harm's way as he had been ordered. Reinsha, on the other hand, was utterly terrified. She had been in many simulations back at Starfleet, but this was her first real battle. She longed for the humble town in Nevada where she had been born; for the comforting embrace of her mother. How she missed the place of her birth, and her younger brother, now in his first year of training at Starfleet Academy.

She was snapped back to reality as she heard the captain shout her name. Was she being given orders? It couldn't be, this was her first day on the bridge! She was technically only here for observation purposes! She looked around quizzically, having completely missed what she was supposed to do. Lt. Commander Data leapt to her side as the bridge shook from the impact of yet another photon torpedo. She clung to him to keep from being flung across the room as he repeated to her what she had been asked by the captain to do.

"You have to secure anti-matter containment on decks 13 through 17!" He shouted over the chaos around them. Reinsha quickly darted over to the command board, skillfully tapping away at the keys until the computer confirmed that the anti-matter containment field had been secured. She collapsed next to the panel with a sigh of relief when suddenly everything blurred before her. Lt. Commander Data seemed to drift from view as her image flickered from sight. She was so confused. This couldn't be... or could it? The truth suddenly dawned on a horrified Reinsha. She was being transported!

Data quickly made use of his communicator.

"Chief O'Brian, trace all incoming transporter signals."

A reply came back in a few moments time.

"Whoever's been transported out of here is on that romulan ship now, sir."

This information computed in Data's head in one trillionth of a second.

As the commotion started to die down, Data strode quickly to the Captain's side.

"Sir, during the battle enseign Reinsha was transported to the romulan warbird."

Captain Picard stared at the image of the romulan ship growing smaller and smaller in the distance. In the eerie silence, Riker spoke up.

"Should we attempt to persue, sir?"

The reply was muffled and faint, very unlike the usually decisive captain.

"Make it so."

**A/N- So what do you think? Am I being true to the characters? Too much or too little of anything? Please let me know, reviews are very much appreciated.**

**I'll try to add a little Q&A section down here at the bottom of each new chapter if there are any questions from the previous one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Any characters contained in the original series are not owned by me, though I dearly wish they were. Any original characters I create, however, are MINE. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reinsha was terrified. In an instant her surrounding had changed from the familiar bridge of a starfleet vessel to a tiny room filled with alien technology. A gruff voice beside her muttered something to its captain, then turned roughly to face her.

"My name is Ohnai. You are now a prisoner of war. You will be treated well but your release is not guaranteed. I will take you to your new quarters."

Reinsha hardly heard what the romulan captain said. She was in a dull state of shock, and as she was led through a dark hall she fell unconscious.

"How was she taken?" Captain Picard paced the bridge as he addressed his crew. He wasn't in the best of moods. How would he tell Starfleet Academy that he had lost their star student on her first day? This was definitely a predicament.

No one dared address the captain, and truthfully no one knew how the poor girl had been captured. Finally Worf spoke up.

"Sir, as you told me to set shields to maximum I was thrown from my post. I saw young Crusher leap up to complete the task."

All eyes were on Wesley. He hesitantly spoke.

"Sir, I'm positive the shields went up. I heard the confirmation!"

Picard shook his head slowly.

"Mr. Crusher, I recommend you take some leave time from the bridge."

Wesley didn't dare defy his captain. As he left Captain Picard continued issuing orders.

"There will be a conference in my ready room at 1800 hours. All senior officers must be present."

Ensign Reinsha awoke to the sound of a classical guitar in a dimly lit chamber. The day's events suddenly flooded her mind and she sat up quickly to take in her surroundings.

The room was somewhat large and contained a red velvet armchair with a sidetable, a rather luxurious replicator, and a canopy bed. Reinsha stood up and soon got her wits about her.

"Computer, what time is it?"

There was no reply. She tried again in a thick romulan accent. This time there was a reply.

"1700 hours," a primitive computer voice said.

_1700 hours!?_ She thought. It had been nearly seven hours since she was captured! _Word has probably gotten home by now of my disappearance. My family will be worried sick…_

The opening of a door interrupted her thoughts. Two large romulans entered, followed by the one called Ohnai.

"I trust you've been comfortable," he said, smiling. Reinsha simply stared back at him. He continued awkwardly.

"These are my bodyguards, Teyn and Entek. They'll be keeping an eye on you for the next few days. You are free to roam the ship as long as one of them accompanies you. Everything you need will be provided for you."

He turned briskly and left, followed by Teyn and Entek.

Reinsha had no intention of taking the captain up on his offer of roaming the ship. She stumbled over to the armchair and pulled it across the room. There was a window across her cell, and even if she were being contained in a holodeck she would still be comforted by the stars….


End file.
